If you don't
by Ticketyboogal
Summary: Cuando burbuja va a su salón de artes en busca de inspiración, termina encontrándose con alguien inesperado -oneshot-


Había días en los que burbuja no tenía inspiración para dibujar, no encontraba nada lo suficientemente bello para inmortalizar. Hoy era uno de eso días, los rayos no eran completamente cálidos y a las coloridas Flores simplemente les faltaba algo. Aun así se dirigía a la sala de arte, no sabia si era fuerza de hábito o si iba para forzarse a dibujar algo. No tenía un plan, pero la sala con las incómodas sillas de metal grises le traían calma. Esa era una de las ventajas de ser la presidenta del club de dibujo, tenía acceso al salón cuando quería.

Burbuja suspiro de felicidad cuando llegó. La luz entraba por las ventanas, pintando de oro el salón vacío, incluso esa hermosa escena no era suficiente, pero por algo se tenía que empezar, cierto? Cierto. Con esa mentalidad, burbuja avanzó hacia el locker donde estaban todos los materiales y... pego un grito ante la inesperada figura en el interior.

Pelo rubio y desordenado, audífonos y aunque en el momento había tenido los ojos ojos cerrados ahora se abrían para revelar sus ojos cobalto.

El jocoso rubio.

Sentado plácidamente adentro del armario.

Un minuto tenso pasó, en el cual ambos se miraron para asegurarse de que el otro no era un fantasma o aparición.

-Que diablos?!

Gritó burbuja, y realmente estaba más que justificada, los chicos seguían siendo delincuentes y los enemigos número uno de las chicas... o eso escuchaba decir a bombón y bellota.

Mientras tanto, boomer, más alerta que antes, se intentaba levantar. Énfasis en "intentaba" pues esa acción conllevó a que se pegar con el metal y soltara una maldicion. De haber sido otra situación y otra persona, burbuja se habría preocupado, pero el jocoso seguía siendo su enemigo.

Boomer logró salir de su escondite, manos arriba como para calmarla

-Puedo explicar.

Dijo el chico, iPhone en una mano. Burbuja alzó una ceja en lo que esperaba era una exacta imitación de la mirada escéptica de Bombón. Boomer abrió la boca y luego hizo una mueca al realizar que no, realmente no podía explicar sin parecer un loco y terminó por mirar al piso.

burbuja dejo de aferrarse a la mesa, susto ya pasado, y se acercó tentativamente al jocoso. Era más alto que ella (eso se notaba desde lejos) pero en estos momento parecía estar haciéndose pequeño.

-El salón está abierto nada más a gente del club, y la última vez que lo cheque, no eras miembro

dijo ella, sin saber que más decir. Para darse un poco más de credibilidad, puso sus brazos en forma de taza. La gente siempre las dibujaban así en las loncheras y mochilas y se veían bastante fuertes, así que esperaba que funcionará con el chico azul.

-yo... si lo soy?-Dijo el pero terminó sonando como una pregunta, como si el mismo no se creyera. -Me inscribí al inicio del año.

Continuó haciéndo que burbuja frunciera.

Ella no se lo creía, por qué burbuja era la presidenta y ella prestaba bastante atención, la señorita Keane se lo había dicho ella misma... pero si boomer está diciendo la verdad... eso significa que había fallado completamente. Así que se dirigió al escritorio y saco el papel de atendencia, estudiándolo lo mejor que pudo. En algún momento, boomer se había acercado y apuntó al papel con el dedo.

-Ahí, 'boomer jojo', ves?

Insistió el chico azul y servía, porque burbuja no conocía su nombre. Solo peleaban y eso era la máxima interacción.

Efectivamente el nombre de boomer estaba ahi, seguido por bastantes faltas. Y burbuja tuvo que resistir esconder su cara en la mano. El era ese "boomer" el que siempre faltaba a todas las reuniones pero aún así keane no dejaba que lo sacaran.

-Cierto. He estado queriendo hablar contigo sobre tus faltas...

dijo burbuja.

-Ah... yo siempre vengo en las tardes.

contesto el.

-por?

-es más fácil. No creí que sería muy bienvenido.

Burbuja lo miro un poco escéptica y un poco triste. Con razón la señorita Keane no dejan que lo sacaran. Ella asintió y dejo el papel, ya se había resuelto el misterio así que no tenía otro motivo por el cual ignorar el motivo original por el que había ido al salón de arte.

-sabes que eso todavía no explica que hacías en el armario, verdad?

Dijo ella, dandole chance de darle platica si quería. Boomer de quedo un rato en silencio, jugando con los audífonos.

-me gustan los lugares cerrados. Encuentro comfort en ellos.

Termino diciendo.

-ah. Yo no los soporto. Nunca me ha gustado la oscuridad.

dijo ella, razonaba que mientras que los jocosos habían sido grandes villanos antes de que iniciarán la escuela, boomer era ahora parte de su club y por lo tanto de la tratarlo como trataba a los demás. Además, alguien que la seguía como perro perdido no podía ser tan malo.

-cuando éramos pequeñas, el profesor nos dejaba la puerta abierta a mis hermana y a mi, pero entre más crecíamos más se quejaban de dormir con luz. En especial bellota. -continuó ella, sacando las pinturas y su libreta de dibujo- así que terminas pegando un montón de esas estrellas que brillan en la oscuridad al techo.

Termino con una sonrisa, recordando aquella parte de su infancia y como a pesar de las quejas de bellota, termino ayudándolas a poner las estrellaras de plástico.

Le entregó a boomer las pinturas, estaba en el club de arte después de todo, y juntos se sentaron en una de las mesas. Boomer todavía parecía incómodo viendo blancamente el cuaderno que le había entregado, pero burbuja no prestaba atención a nada más que a su libreta.

Estuvieron así un rato en silencio, burbuja demasiado concentrada y dibujando nada y boomer tentativamente dibujando lineas, hasta que burbuja se hartó.

Solto un resoplido y vio enojada al papel, como si tuviera la culpa de su improductividad. Luego se volteó a ver a boomer, finalmente percatándose de que no estaba muy cómodo y decidió hablarle como para darle a entender de qué estaba todo bien.

-entonces...-dijo llamando la atención de rubio, quien alzó inmediatamente la cabeza- cuál es tu método favorito?

Dijo inclinandose en la silla

-el mío siempre han sido los pasteles, en mi opinion son los más fáciles de usar, bastante piadosos con los errores. -boomer no respondió, así que ella continuó después de un minuto- claro, ahora estoy usando lápiz por qué no sé que dibujar. Generalmente dibujo paisajes y todo eso, pero últimamente no encuentro mucha inspiración...

-tienes algo que te guste dibujar?

Añadió burbuja después de un breve pausa. Boomer la miro desconfiado (y tal vez perplejo?) antes de negar con la cabeza.

-yo generalmente nada más uso mi pluma y dibujo según lo que esté escuchando.

Termino diciendo, y fue probablemente la oración más larga que había sacado del chico. Burbuja asintió, animada de que finalmente le siguiera la platica.

-claro, claro pero entonces, solo dibujas abstracto? O a veces la canción requiere que dibujes un paisaje o una persona?

Boomer se encogió de hombros por respuesta y burbuja tuvo que no rodar los ojos.

-...generalmente son personas.

Dijo el después de una pausa, sonando inseguro.

-en serio? Debería dejarme ver o enseñarme algún día. No soy muy buena con realismo a la hora de dibujar gente así que me vendría bien. -dijo burbuja, y no queriendo recaer en el aburrido silencio de antes, preguntó- estás escuchando algo ahorita?

Boomer asintió con una mueca. Ahora que burbuja lo pensaba, siempre había sido del tipo que necesita sonido para poder trabajar. El silencio la volvía loca y era evidente por los árboles que había comenzado a dibujar que ella encontraba su inspiración en los demás. Tal vez le haría bien hacer lo que boomer. Dibujar según la música.

-puedo escuchar?

Pregunto burbuja sin pensarlo, y era claro por la cara que había puesto el chico que no fue la mejor idea. Estaba a punto de retirar lo que había dicho cuando boomer le entregó los audífonos.

-en serio?

dijo ella sin pensarlo, y sin dejar que respondiera agarro los audífonos, no iba a arriesgar que cambiara de opinión. La canción empezó, era lenta y por un minuto tuvo que preguntarse si era realmente una de boomer. Y entonces la voz empezó a cantar.

"Turn down the lights, turn down the bed. Turn down these voices inside my head"

Desde el inicio, burbuja pensaba que iba a ser una canción de desamor, pero no era lo que se esperaba. La voz de la mujer no era triste o de venganza, era peor.

"Cuz I can't make you love me, if you don't. And you can't make your heart feel something it won't"

Era el tono de completa resignación, de alguien que había perdido la esperanza. Eso, comparado con la letra de la canción era suficiente para romper el corazón de burbuja.

"Morning will come, and I'll do what's right. Just give me till then to give up this fight"

terminl de cantar la voz, seguida por la melodía de los instrumentos. No fue hasta que boomer se alzó, pánico en sus ojos y sin saber muy bien que hacer consigo mismo, que burbuja noto que había empezado a llorar.

Se quito los audífonos y le dedicó una sonrisa para decirle que estaba bien mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas.

-lo siento. Lo siento, no pensaba que no te gustaría, perdón.

Dijo boomer, algo que burbuja nunca pensó que escucharía venir de la boca de un jocoso, pero bueno, el chico azul había demostrado que estaba lleno de sorpresas, no?

-no te disculpes, me encanto.-dijo burbuja- solo es un poco triste, sabes? Está canción...

"está canción te hace pensar en alguien?" Iba a preguntar, pero no se atrevió. El solo pensar que alguien se podía sentir así era suficiente para hacer que volviera a llorar

-si... supongo que lo es.

Dijo boomer frotándose el cuello como avergonzado. Burbuja le dedico otra sonrisa para calmarlo, sin saber que era ella la que siempre dibujaba cuando escuchaba esa canción.

* * *

 **Y eso es todo. Este one-shot se lo quiero dedicar a alguien que no sé si tenga cuenta y por lo tanto no sé cómo enseñárselo. Ni siquiera sé si todavía anda por aquí jajaja. Gretel Hdez, gracias por comentar en mis Fics, perdón por no haberte visto y haberme tardado como 3 años en contestar jajaja. En fin, si lees esto, espero que te guste. Si eres alguien más... pues hola! y gracias por leerme.**

 **En fin, para mi tocaya favorita y para el lector que haya disfrutado este mini cuentecito.**

 **ps. La canción se llama "I can't make you love me" por Bonnie Raitt.**


End file.
